


24 Hours Left

by zambietrashart



Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alya Salt, Damian falls hard and fast, F/M, Lila salt, M/M, Mari and Jon are cousins, not a field trip fic but Mari goes to Gotham, wasn't supposed to be a whole ass story but it turned into that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Jon knows his cousin is having a hard time with her classmates so he takes her to his friend’s house for the afternoon. Things don’t go according to plan.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent (minor), Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	1. An Afternoon at Wayne Manor

Jon landed on the front stairs of Wayne Manor and could hear screaming inside already. He turned to his cousin beside him. 

“There are a few things you should know before we go in. Don’t talk to Jason, he’s scary, Tim is a coffee addict, Dick will only make dad jokes and eats dry cereal by the bag, and Damian is ok if you don’t piss him off,” Jon looked at Marinette who was still calculating things in her mind.

“Ok, let’s do this,” she said cracking her knuckles and walking ahead of Jon who ran to catch up with her. They pulled the door open and Marinette looked to her left and saw a man eating out of a cereal box coming out of the kitchen, two boys hitting plastic lightsabers at each other, and one boy reading a book in a couch off to the side.

The boys at the top were screaming.

“ALL WOMAN ARE QUEENS!” one with shaggier hair yelled.

“IF SHE BREATHES SHE’S A THOT!” one with a white streak yelled back as the two jumped into the fray hitting each other so hard their sabers broke almost instantly. 

No one seemed to notice their presence. That’s when she noticed that Jon was talking to a blonde next to him.

“He’s gone too far this time talk some sense into your friend. It was my favorite dress, now it’s slashed,” she complained.

“Yeah, I get it Steph,” Jon said.

“BOYS!” an older man yelled from the top of the stairs holding the lightsaber loonies apart by the head. “We have guests,” he said smiling painfully down at Jon and Marinette. “Welcome to Wayne Manor, I’m Bruce,” Bruce said introducing himself to the new girl. “Jonathan good to see you.” The rest of the boys straightened up.

“Hi, I’m Marinette. Jon wanted to bring me cause people at school are getting unbearable,” Marinette said and the boys perked up in interest.

“Oooo what happened with your classmates?” one asked.

“That sounds horrible,” cereal boy said through chewed frosted flakes.

“I don’t really wanna talk or think about it today,” Marinette said and the boys nodded respecting her decision. That didn’t make them any less curious though.

“Well you are welcome to stay the afternoon, I’m sure Jonathan can get you home in one piece,” Bruce said and Jon nodded. “Perfect, enjoy your stay,” Bruce said dragging his sons along with him. 

Jon let out a sigh of relief and pulled Marinette over to the boy reading.

“Hey Damian, are we doing anything cool today?” Jon asked blue eyes glimmering with hope. As much as Damian hated it, he couldn’t say no to those eyes especially when another curious pair practically identical joined.

“As long as your cousin can keep up, I’m assuming that since she got here she knows about your training,” Damian said and Jon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “and why we’re friends,” Damian added and Jon nodded. Damian sighed as they started to trudge up the stairs to a living room with a large grandfather clock. “It’s time for some real fun.”

The three walked into an elevator and went down to the Batcave. 

“We need to give her some sort of disguise,” Jon said taking off his flannel and pulling on a hoodie and cape while lacing up some red sneakers.

“Yeah but the best she could wear is Steph’s old outfit,” Damian called from across the room. 

“Tikki, I really want to tell them,” Marinette said to the goddess in her purse.

“Well I can’t stop you,” Tikki said.

“I already have a uniform, I wear it in Paris but for Gotham I could try and think of a few modifications,” Marinette said transforming but she didn’t have a mask, it was more like red paint and her suit was black with red dots crawling up her legs with the top half blank. It was different but it was fun.

“Wow, looks awesome Mari,” Jon said taking in his cousin’s outfit. “Ok some ground rules, I’m Superboy and he’s Robin, and you have to stay close at all times got it,” Jon said holding her shoulders.

“Got it, you can call me, Lady Luck just for now,” Marinette said and the three took off into the skies of Gotham ready for an afternoon of adventure.


	2. An Evening In Gotham City

If there was one thing Marinette didn’t expect to see today, it was her cousin moonwalking in the air as Robin threw projectiles at aliens.

“Why aren’t you helping him?” Marinette asked and they both looked over at her.

“Because I/he’s got this,” they both said at the same time. Marinette went to sit near her cousin who was now squatting almost upside down off the side of a building.

“Is it always like this?” Marinette asked curious.

“More or less, he likes showing off and I’m not exactly complaining here, you deserve a break Mari and that’s why we’re here instead of the farm or Metropolis. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show,” Jon said turning her head to face Damian who was standing on the last alien shaking his hair out. Marinette felt her heart beat stronger and face burn up.

“Come on, let’s go,” Damian said smacking Jon on the head and he winced.

“Let’s do something fun Dami,” Jon said pulling on Damian’s arm.

“And what do you suppose would be better than this?” Damian asked making Jon roll his eyes.

“Literally anything, you’re just showing off.” Jon and Damian stared at each other having an argument with their eyes.

“I suppose there could be something better to do,” Damian finally gave in cursing whoever up there gave him Lois’ glare but Clark’s innocence in his eyes.

“So where are we going?” Marinette asked.

“Back to the manor to get some stuff but then we’re going someplace very special in the morning,” Jon said rubbing his hands together almost starting to laugh.

“We know how much trouble that girl has been giving you, Jon talks about it nonstop. So we are going to put an end to Liela and her friends,” Damian added smirking.

“You two don’t have to do that,” Marinette said and Damian put a hand on her shoulder.

“Trust me, we want to, Jon says the heathen says she’s dating me. I’d aim for a much better partner,” Damian said winking at her and Jon’s eyes bugged out of his head as he tried not to laugh at his friend’s attempt at flirting.

They arrived back at the manor and Jon pulled Damian aside.

“You liiiiiiike her,” Jon teased punching him on the shoulder.

“No I... I just feel like I know her and she’s different,” Damian said trying to defend himself looking over at Mari who transformed back and took her hair down walking to the elevator waving at them.

“Whatever you say.” Jon walked up to the elevator soon after going to find his cousin and leaving Damian to think.

He’s never felt this way about a person before. Sure he likes Kent but this girl means more to him somehow. He always thought that Kent would be the most important person in his life beside Grayson. He likes Kent and Grayson but he... loves Marinette.

That’s a lot to think about. Damian walks up the stairs and to his room head hitting the pillow and once he’s out he dreams of all the things he can do tomorrow to make Marinette happy.


End file.
